Freakin' A
by XxBizarreRoomxX
Summary: Nero was just your run-of-the-mill teenager. Except he has a very supernatural glowing arm. How did he manage to survive in high school so long? No one knows. Who really cares? Now there's an insane mysterious man telling him he's a half demon. Nero hates life sometimes.


**I do not own the Devil May Cry franchise.**

School sucks, bullies suck, cliques suck, his entire freaking life sucked! If having naturally white hair, a rave glow stick for an arm, and the girl of your dreams completely oblivious to the fact you love her didn't suck, then you must have nerves of steel, be very optimistic, or have a rainbow coming out of your ass. Not to mention, he had to hide said arm to not be labeled as even more of a freak by teenage society. Well...regular society too.

Nero released a frustrated sigh as he leaned out of his classroom window, listening to the other students commenting on him...AGAIN. IT was already three months into school. Why couldn't people just move on with their lives? Nero huffed yet again as he watched the sakura petals float through the air and drift slowly to the ground. He didn't know why, but one particular petal caught his attention. It was straying from it's direction of the wind. It floated to the school entrance gate and landed where it was promptly stepped on by a leather, red and black boot. Well damn. There goes the beauty of nature and youth. Nero lifted his vision from the boot, trailing it up a over a leather clad figure. He stopped in mild astonishment as he saw a face framed by silver-white hair. What surprised Nero even more was the fact the man who possessed such attire and hair was staring directly at him. Nero scowled at the man in the red jacket that swept down to his heels. The man simply gave a slight smirk as he began to approach the school building. The silver-headed boy jumped as the students of the classroom began rushing toward the window to admire the coming of this stranger. No surprise they saw him coming. His colors were very...different from what they saw around their school. The brownish-grey pavement of the walkways. The orange-ish color of the building. Red was a very different color compared to the brown, grey, and white of the school grounds. The grass was just...grass. Nero drifted off into thoughts of the many different building on the school campus. The girls in the room began to squeal with delight when they each claimed the mysterious man "looked" them in the eye. They began swooning and rambling about what their children would look like with such beautiful hair. Bitches...

Nero rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back toward the scenery of the schoolyard. Instead of floating sakura blossoms, he saw a pair of almost crystal blue eyes staring right into his own yellow ones. He stopped for a moment, frozen in slight shock before turning to the teacher as she walked in. He directed his attention to the front of the room. All of the swooning girls were scolded for not returning to their seats like respectable young ladies would when asked. They whined and made their way to their assigned desks. He sneered as one of them passed by his desk with her nose turned up. After paying respect to the teacher, Nero returned his attention to his spring watching. He turned and jumped at the sight of the same shockingly clear blue eyes stared him down...however, this time they were much, much closer to his own pair of peepers. In fact, they were so close, only the glass of the classroom window separated the two. The silver haired stranger gave a smart aleck-y smirk before he gave a mock salute using two fingers instead of all four plus the thumb. Nero couldn't believe his eyes. He turned to look around the class to make sure no one else was seeing what he was seeing. Apparently every was completely oblivious...or just plain blind. Nero turned back around to find that the window was clear once again; no condensation from breath or anything on it to show that someone was once practically pressed against it.

The teen gave a small huff of dismissal before continuing to stare mindlessly at the clouds as they drifted across the blue sky. Maybe he had just been imagining things...The whole school suddenly shook as a loud crackling noise rang through the facility. Multiple screams could be heard from outside the classrooms from terrified students and teachers who had been frightened out of their underwear. Nero sat in his desk calmly, not really caring about the "strange" noises coming from below the level he was. Apparently something was going down on the base level of the school if not the incinerator room. The population of the school began evacuating as the building began to rumble continuously as if something was being slammed against the main support of the school. Still Nero just sat there. He gave a small sigh as the door to the classroom was burst through, splintering and breaking to wood and metal debris. On the other side stood a very unhappy looking creature made from stitched together broken doll parts. It released a earsplitting screech that cracked or broke the windows within the closed area. It released a low growl as it watched the silvery haired young male stand from his seat, still looking at the window.

" Y'know, I was starting to enjoy the beautiful view," Nero turned slowly, baring his teeth in a seething manner as his arm began glowing in an almost menacing manner. "but you...you're just one ugly son of a bitch!"

**Thoughts? Good? Bad? Please tell me. Sorry it's so short...**


End file.
